


An English Witch In Newark

by PeridotLionheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, F/M, New Jersey, Newark, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotLionheart/pseuds/PeridotLionheart
Summary: A festivity is happening after a grand adventure. Will Lily and James finally admit what is going on between them?





	An English Witch In Newark

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to JannaElizabeth93 and a friend for beta reading!

Bejeweled shoes began to tap on the magic carpet beneath them. They were festive no-doubt but not at all practical. The chill in the air dropped further until he finally appeared through the Bamberger's door. 

"James Potter!" Her voice bellowed. "I cannot believe you waited until the last minute to buy your gift. My speech is expected at any moment and other people reserved this sajjada ride you know. I fully expect a howler from Salaam Temple by morning."

" _Lily Evans_ we have plenty of time." James promised. "And besides, when did the course of a true holiday ever run smooth?" Their next destination came from James' lips as he kicked the carpet. It lifted them to the sky and took off at an impossible speed.

Broad Street turned into a bigger and bigger blur and Lily braced herself against James. His tacky stag sweater pressed against her corduroy coat. Lily felt a warmth creeping on her skin. She hoped James wouldn't notice but the smirk she felt behind her said it all. Abruptly the flying carpet landed and the cool air resurfaced. Lily and James hopped off and rushed into the building in front of them.

The lion heads of The Howard Savings Institution exterior called to Lily. She had barely been gone from Hogwarts yet she yearned for that Gryffindor spirit. The same thought shown on James' face. Before he could reach out to Lily she placed a miniature gold bank in front of the teller. They gave her an amused look and she placed a glowing sapphire coin into the slot. James followed suit. A blue door appeared. James' gift fluttered through it. Swiftly they moved through its arch.

A woman stopped them from proceeding. She appraised Lily and James' appearance with careful attention towards Lily's wind swept hair. A thoughtful sigh came out. "You look like the Pineys found you. How fast were you guys going?"

Gracefully Lily placed her wand in her hair. The adornment in her tresses now matched the ones in the lady's locks. James did nothing to fix his dishevelment. Both women rolled their eyes. 

"Ajinde, it felt like that neon muggle space film Lily took me to. It was brilliant." A hidden smile from Lily turned into a gasp when the sound of an organ played beyond them. "I believe that is your cue, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, Mr Potter." Lily shrugged her coat off, revealing a plaid cardinal and pine dress, almost identical to her female companion. The three began walking down the corridor until they reached the only room and entered. The door closed and vanished behind them. 

The Great Sanguini was at the podium. He covered his fangs with his arm and bowed in the direction of Lily. After she returned the gesture, Sanguini joined James and Ajinde in the crowd.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. Thank you all for being here." James clapped obnoxiously. Lily cleared her throat. "Across the pond at Hogwarts us 7th years were going on holiday. Usually a time for introspection. Or drinking plenty of butterbeer." The crowd chuckled. "On the Express home I happened upon an issue of the Daily Prophet. Within it was a contest posted by Miss Ajinde Washington to catch none other than the Jersey Devil."

A dark, majestic creature swooped down, closed its leathered wings and lifted its horned head high. James fist-bumped in their direction as Lily continued. "I knew it might be dangerous. Not moreso than idle time with my sister so I decided to go. One friend insisted on coming to the Pine Barrens with me." Her voice broke. "I will never forget that James." Once she composed herself Lily spoke again. "A floo powder and a misinformed parental sign-off later and we arrived in the 'land of the dragon' with Ajinde leading the way." Lily petted the Jersey Devil. "James sniffed and tracked the creature's scent for hours. Then, when the moonlight fell, we saw it. Huddled next to a rock. Shaking. They were frightened. James and I looked at one another in silence. Each of us knowing the truth: it was wrong to capture this being."

The crowd murmured disdainfully until James stood up. Lily raised her hand and recommenced. "We looked into their eyes. Glassy pools of sorrow. I decided to put my rations close to the rock. Those pools began to sparkle. Slowly we moved backwards away from them. A howl came in response to our movement."

The Jersey Devil interjected. "After all of these years no one has ever given me food. Never knew such kindness. I did not want them to leave and told them so." 

"It was the right thing to do." Lily stared off, reflecting on her adventure. "Upon hearing we spoke the same language I asked for your name. 'Pike', you said. James kept you company while I found Ajinde. Her disbelief waned once she approached you and saw the same story. James gathered you up, took you to Ajinde's headquarters where you said you had the soundest sleep in a millenia."

"Pike later became a part of the Newark chapter of Magical Aid using his strength to provide help to users of any wizarding group. This experience taught me to never judge a book by its cover. A so-called devil can be an angel. An unkempt, bespectacled wizard can be the one person you can count on. Times are changing all over our world. Try to make the best decisions you can. Or you will live with regret. Thank you."

Lily left the podium and James made his way through the tepidly clapping audience. "Lily, that was nothing like the speech I read."

"You are not only one that can be spontaneous, Potter." Her shoulder bumped his. Soon the spectators began disappearing into a sapphire mirror. Pike and Ajinde stood on either side of the reflector. "Never felt so good losing."

Ajinde shrugged. "You turned the tables on a legend folks were fed since they were kids. I call that winning." She gestured towards the looking glass. "Speaking of turntables, let's get on through this portal and celebrate!"

"Hear, hear!" Voices clamored in unison.

All four parties went into the vortex. Their bodies floated and a surge of power flew through them. Once it passed, their feet landed on the floor of Abe's Disco. A spectrum of color spun from an orb right above James' head. He had never seen such a visceral sight without the help of magic. 

Their greeter chanted ' _lumos_ ' and the sphere glowed even brighter. James noticed that the guy was dressed up like a former Yankee muggle leader. Long jacket, bow-tie, top hat shaped Afro pick. Only instead of black, the outfit was dyed red with white trimming. "Abe, I presume?" James surmised.

"Yes." Abe said gruffly. "Now will you guys go to the table? You're the only ones who haven't opened your gifts." Abe rubbed his neck. "Except for Sanguini. I don't have enough strength to give him his present yet."

The four walked over to the table with James and Lily standing close to one another. Snow fell over it but only as a glamour. Tiny Santas with an index finger to their lips marched over to the gifts, handing one to each of the quartet.

Ajinde opened hers first. "'Statistics on the Ironbound Community.'" Her mouth grimaced. "I do love my name getting picked by the accountants. Stovepipe-tini, please!" Abe handed Ajinde the first of many drinks.

Lily looked at Pike knowingly as he opened his. "Oh, a picture of an eighteenth century house. How nice of you Lily."

"It is Sydenham House. The result of two young lovers' elopement." Lily's face blushed at James' close proximity to her. "The groom had good breeding so the father of the bride made them a saltbox." Lily placed a key in Pike's hoof. "I found the place and put charms on it. It belongs to you now! Maybe you and your Golden-Haired Girl can recreate history?"

Pike dabbed his tears. "This means the world me. How can I ever repay this kindness?"

Lily and James beamed. "By enjoying your new home. And ringing James and me if you ever cross the Atlantic."

"I'll be sure to try!" Pike genuflected and began playing music on the turntable. 

James looked at Lily through the bewitched snow. She looked ethereal. One of the Father Christmases kicked his hand, shaking him out of his reverie. He took the hint and opened his present. "A Scroll of Ardour? Oi! Who gave me this?"

Sanguini released Abe's neck, allowed him to strike up a dance with Ajinde and approached James. "I did dear boy. I have seen you and Miss Evans for only a short while but even I can see the longing. The parchment lists the courtship advice if centuries. It will serve you well."

James turned beet-red and walked away. It was then that Lily noticed that the wrapping in her hand looked familiar. "James..." She caught up with him and gently touched his arm. "This is the gift you bought at Bamberger's." James silently acknowledged this fact. "How did you manage to pull my name out of the hat?"

"I didn't." James admitted. "I found out who did. Then pretended to be a stupid pureblood who didn't know how to play poker. They were furious when I won your ticket. Quite a few of people wanted to impress you Lily."

James continued to tease Lily about others' interest in her as she opened the box. She retrieved its contents and held the object in front of her. It was a gold necklace with a phoenix at the center. An inscription appeared on the back: _'To L.E., the bravest witch I know. -J.P.'_ "James. You've heard of them?"

"I have. Thinking about joining someday. How about you?" James mused already knowing Lily's answer.

Lily clasped that necklace around her neck, cradling the phoenix. "I think that it is a shame that you haven't asked me to dance yet."

"Well, then." James extends his hand to Lily. "Let's remedy that." Lily takes his hand as they go out onto the dance floor. James spun Lily to the melodic beats. "Err, this is different than the WWN. What song is playing?"

Lily twirled a laughing James. "If It's Magic." James pulled Lily close, swaying to the tunes of the harp. _Nox_ was whispered and the bar darkened. James and Lily locked eyes. Their faces moved closer and closer until a scream pierced the tavern. "Merlin, what was that?!"

In silhouette Lily and James discovered Pike and Ajinde pulling Sanguini off of Abe who was holding his throat in agony. Sanguini flew off in embarrassment. Abe shook his fist at him. "I said not so deep!"

Everyone tended to the victim until the mediwitch came. James knew this would not be the last time him and Lily looked over a fallen person. Iniquity was rising all over Hogwarts but with Lily by his side he could deal with all of it. Lily placed her palm on top of his. James breathed a sigh of contentment. He knew this would be first of many hand holdings to come.


End file.
